A storage array may comprise a set of two or more storage devices, and may be used to increase the capacity, performance, and reliability of storage services. A controller of the storage array may be configured to write data on two or more storage devices of the array with redundant, reconstruction metadata, such as parity information. If one or more of the write operations fails, the data stored on the array may be incomplete and/or not correspond to the reconstruction metadata (e.g., may result in a “write hole”). The storage array controller may not be capable of detecting and/or correcting such errors by use of the reconstruction metadata. Moreover, use of the reconstruction metadata on the array to correct such errors may result in further data corruption. Therefore, what are needed are systems, methods, apparatus, and/or interfaces for storage error management.